


Almond milk

by Nerris_the_cuuuuuute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute/pseuds/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I sawPoor Keith is lactose intolerantLance is a shy boi





	Almond milk

It was Monday morning. Keith was off to his morning classes, but not before he stopped for his coffee. 

Every weekday, without fail, Keith would get a latte from his favorite local coffee shop, Blue Lion Cafe. Everyday he would ask if they had any almond milk, because poor Keith was lactose intolerant, and everyday, the cute, shy barista, Lance, would apologise and say that they only had lactose free milk. 

He walked down the street. A slight drizzle fell upon the ground. Keith couldn't help but let his mind wander. He found his thoughts always drawing back to that insanely adorable barista. Lance. 

He wondered what it would be like to kiss Lances soft lips, or to feel is soft cheeks. 

'Knock it of Keith! He's probably straight anyway.'

Keith tried to get his thoughts away from the beautiful, freckled boy. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to get his heart crushed. Again. 

Keith finally made it to The Blue Lion Cafe. As he walked through the door, the little bell at the top jingled its cheery song, alerting the staff of a new customer to serve. 

He immediately made eye contact with Lance. 

'God, his eyes are so amazing.'

'Snap out of it Keith! Jesus Christ!' Keith thought with a slight shake of his head

Lance gave Keith a warm, and concerned smile.

"You alright there Keith?" 

"Yeah, just lost in my own thoughts i suppose" Keith said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The coffee shop smelled of various spices, and tea's. It smelled wonderful. Like home should smell.

"What can i get you?" 

Keith quickly snapped out of his little trance. 

"Oh! Uh, just the usual." Keith really didnt feel like asking if they had almond milk today. He felt like he was becoming a nuisance. 

"One latte coming up!" Lance chirped

Keith went to go find his usual seat. A nice, soft chair with a cute little table in front of it. The spot sat close to the counter, with a nice veiw of the register. There was a reason Keith picked this spot. 

Within a few minutes, Lance politely set his drink down on the table, and hurried back to the counter, but not with out giving him a nervous glance every few seconds. 

Keith started to drink coffee. Enjoying the scent, and the overall homey-ness of the cafe. 

He didn't realise until a few minutes later, that his coffee tasted different today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

A few thoughtful sips later, and he realised that this cup had almond milk in it, not the lactose free milk. 

He got up from his seat to go to the front counter. 

"Hey, Lance! Did you guys start stocking almond milk?" 

"Um, well, not exactly." The shy boy answered. A slight blush creeping up his freckeld cheeks. 

"I- I got it for you, because you always ask fpr almond milk, and we never have any." 

Keith was pleasantly shocked by this.

"Wow. Thank you so much, Lance. No one has ever done something so nice for me." 

"Oh, i-its no problem, really. You are always so nice when you come in here, i thought i would do something nice for you." Lance said with a little smile. 

Keith decided to follow his gut, and just take the leap. 

"Hey, um, do you maybe want to go to a movie with me or something later? Like, as a date?" Keith asked.

" I would love to!" Lance said with a shy smile. 

THE END


End file.
